Disaster Is Imminent -Chapter One: Did you really jinx the nanny?
by Epigamic
Summary: Adelaide Servane has just come back for her sixth year at hogwarts she learned some disturbing family secrets over the summer and isn't quite sure how to deal with them and the fact that her nemesis Tristan Archer appears to know her secrets isn't helping. (all the characters are original and this in no way follows the plot of the books also there may be some smut in the future)
1. Chapter 1

Main character

First name: Adelaide

Middle name: Hecate

Last name: Servane

Love interest

First name: Tristan

middle name: Lokai

last name: archer

"And this...this is the common room" Adelaide announced to the excited and anxious group of first years as she ushered them through the passage she wondered if any of them would react to the room the way she had her first year with fear and disappointment her entire family had been sorted into Slytherin over the years but none of them had prepared her for spending roughly ten months out of her year in what was essentially a decked out dungeon and it hadn't exactly helped that the dungeon extended part way under the lake for the first two weeks she had laid awake at night scared that a natural disaster would leave her drowned in her bed although she quickly realized this was a ridiculous thing to be afraid of the common room glowed with a greenish tint as the light shone through the green lamps placed strategically around the room "this is where you'll be spending many late nights doing your homework and studying for exams you'll pray to merlin that you pass" you gave them all an unaffected smile you heard a faint chuckle from behind you "don't worry everyone she's only joking slytherins don't do homework they get ravenclaws to do it for them" this comment earned a few laughs from the boys and irritatingly high-pitched giggles from the girls you glanced over your shoulder with a look of pure contempt on your face "this would be Tristan Archer he is another one of your prefects although I would strongly suggest ignoring everything he says" "really Addie urging the first years not to listen to their authority figure that isn't very responsible of you" you dug your nails into the palm of your hand before turning to face him you were caught slightly off guard by the impish grin plastered on his face "where were you! You were supposed to be helping me" you said in an aggressive whisper "you seem to have it all under control" he said and that's when you smelt it your eyes grew wide "i...is that fire whiskey" you said trying to keep your cool he rolled his eyes at you "it was one shot not an entire bottle" you ran your hand through your hair in exasperation and turned back to the first years who seemed to just be chatting amongst themselves and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who was in a year above them "the password to the common room changes every two weeks and will be posted on the noticeboard I would strongly suggest you remember to check the noticeboard because I can promise if any of the prefects have to come and get you it's not going to be pretty" Tristan took a step forward "she's right you know the last time a prefect had to go and fetch one of you little first years he was so angry he decided to perform a stretching jinx I swear the boy is still walking around with a neck ten feet long...oh well I guess he can't really walk just lays in bed with his neck coiled round' on the floor like a snake" a few of the first years eyes grew wide in terror but you were to tired to tell them it was a joke not to mention in all honesty you didn't particularly like first years from any house but especially slytherin first years they walked around screaming out racist comments and acting superior to everyone else causing the house nothing but trouble at least in the other houses they had the decency to keep their mouths shut and stay out of the way "we'll be showing you to your rooms now boys follow Tristan girls follow me"

You punched your pillow in an attempt to release the anger pent up inside you "I'm going to kill him I swear I am!" you talked loudly into your pillow so your best friend Braison could hear you you looked up at her through the blonde hair that had fallen in your face to see a look of sympathy displayed on her face you quickly swiped it out of your face "I will never understand the relationship the two of you have honestly how is it that he manages to anger you this much by the end of the first night every year we've only been here a few bloody hours" you could tell that she was slightly irritated and you knew she deserved to be after listening to you complain every year you went to open your mouth to respond but she beat you to it "I know I know he's Satan" a smile spreads across your face "actually I was going to say he's the reincarnation of one of the algea the Greek spirits of pain, suffering, grief, sorrow and, distress but if you want to put it in simple terms that works too" Brai raised an eyebrow "what were you working on that all summer or am I going to have to start taking ancient studies to understand what in the world you're saying now?" you tossed your pillow at her which she caught with ease "so are we going to go out to the common room or are we going to wallow in here all night long?" you groaned and got up walking over to your wardrobe you could already tell that she was smiling in triumph "it's only fair that if I have to listen to your whining I get to have a little bit of fun" you switched your robes for a black V-neck top and a pair of skinny jeans sliding on your socks covered in doxy's although your parents had never been a fan of it you'd always preferred the muggle style of dressing it was so much comfier than robes and dresses you eyed yourself in the mirror your long blonde hair was messy but not in an unattractive manner your make up had faded away but the effects of the mascara you had on were still visible around your dark blue eyes you looked over at Brai in her green tank top which complimented her bright red hair and jeans and immediately made eye contact with her breasts " so um did you use an engorgement charm on those over the summer or?" a huge grin spread across her face "jealous?" she asked jokingly" you just laughed "not really I sense extreme back pain in your future"

As the two of you headed down the hall you could already hear a good amount of fifth sixth and seventh years gathered in the common room along with the faint sound of music as you wandered out of the hallway you could see that people already had drinks in their hands and any seating space was completely taken up as you scanned the room you spotted Tristan and his band of miscreants and for a second you couldn't help put wonder how it was that he always looked so perfect and casual he was leaning back against the side of the lit fireplace placing a glow on his face that just made his amber eyes glow brighter than they usually did and as usual his dark brown hair was perfectly messy you could tell he was the kind of boy who spent ages in order to get that messy hair kind of look he wore a tight fitting red shirt which showed off the definition is his arms and chest you weren't quite sure how he had acquired muscle of any kind since you never seen him doing anything that might strain him mentally or physically as your eyes made their way back up from his stomach you made eye contact and seen his signature smirk he raised his cup your way before you turned away your face flushed red from the embarrassment of being caught checking him out you noticed Brai had already disappeared you spotted her across the room talking to Wesley her long time crush and the head boy you had never really been sure what she seen in him he had alway's seemed to serious for her but then again you weren't exactly one who could comment on another person's seriousness but that wasn't exactly the problem with him it was the fact that he appeared to be disinterested in everything even now he hadn't even glanced in brai's direction as she rambled on he was just staring ahead at the wall you just shook your head and scanned the room again looking for a friendly face when you spotted the twins just as they spotted you "ADELAIDE!" they both yelled in unison they had always been a little bit to loud but they were both so unbelievably sweet you couldn't hold it against them you participated in an awkward three way hug before pulling away your eyebrows shooting up in surprise "piper your hair is ...pink" you couldn't hold back the amused expression on your face Nora beat piper to the punch "of course she always has to be different she said she just couldn't stand people mistaking her for me not when she has such a unique personality" it may have sounded bitter to anyone else but you knew that Nora was just joking around "I like it" piper's normal hair colour was a raven black accompanied by eyes so dark that the irises could almost blend with the pupil most people thought this made the pair look sinister and when they were angry you couldn't help but agree "so how was your summer" piper said clearly trying to move along the conversation you bit your lip thinking over it "interesting to say the least" they both looked at you slightly curious when you felt a presence behind you and seen a hand with a cup in front of you "for you m'lady" you could feel your stomach clench as you heard Tristan's voice you spun around careful not to knock the drink out of his hand "I think you know that I don't drink Tristan" he faked shock at this revelation you had sprung on him " of course how could I forget that little miss responsible doesn't drink speaking of which I heard a lot of interesting things about your summer" your face twisted into a grimace an evil grin spread across his face "is it true that you jinxed your sister's new nanny?" your eyes grew slightly wide there was no way he could have possibly heard about that "of course not you said through gritted teeth "damn Addie I was hoping you had gotten a little bit more interesting this year" he said but something in his eyes showed that he knew you were lying he quickly downed the drink he had offered you as his friends wandered over Oliver and Parker had clearly had a little too much to drink and didn't appear to really be able to focus on anything you pointed at them "they clearly need to head to bed you do realize we have classes tomorrow" Tristan glanced over at the pair and nodded " you are probably right but I'll deal with that in a second" you could tell that he was about to say something else but you interrupted him by turning your attention to Sebastian "how was your summer Sebastian you were with your dad studying ancient runes in the middle east right?" Sebastian's face instantly lit up causing his bright green eyes to shine and you couldn't help noticing his dimples as a huge toothy smile lit up his face "yeah it was pretty amazing they discovered an entirely new scripture he's still up there right now trying to decipher it" you had a million question you wanted to ask him you could tell you had been the first one to ask him about his summer which wasn't a surprise considering how self-absorbed his friends were "hey Sebastian why don't you escort these two to their beds" Tristan said gently directing Oliver and parker in his direction Sebastian turned to you an apologetic look upon his face "we'll talk about it tomorrow? You are taking ancient studies this year right?" " of course" you both just stood there smiling at each other for a second before Tristan cleared his throat to indicate that Sebastian should leave you took the opportunity to leave as he watched him attempt to escort the two both down the hall without falling you walked over to Brai who was now talking to some people about a quidditch game she had seen over the summer "hey I'm going to head to bed I'm exhausted" you said she eyed you suspiciously and then looked over at Tristan who had clearly just noticed you left and was now being distracted by piper and Nora "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked appearing worried "no seriously I'm fine have fun" she just nodded her head but the look of concern never left her eyes you snuck down the hall to avoid further social contact and slipped into your room you quickly changed into your pajamas a silk green button up shirt with silver pajama shorts and slid into bed you weren't quite sure how to react to what Tristan had said you had jinxed the nanny and it didn't exactly surprise you to know that your parents had told his parents they had been friends since they were in school but you couldn't help but wonder if he knew why and if he knew anything else you had done that summer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Merlin's beard I'm going to die" you heard Brai groan as she went to roll out of bed whereas you were an early riser Brai made you wait until you were ready to head to the great hall to wake her up you looked her over and had to admit she looked like hell but you couldn't feel sympathetic as she looked over at you she could tell exactly what you wanted to say "if you say i told you so i swear I'll curse you" you just shrug "i wouldn't dare" you said but there was clearly a glint of amusement in your eyes "it's written all over your face" she muttered you couldn't help but smile "I'll see you down in the great hall if you aren't there by 8:30 I'm coming back here and dragging you out of bed" this was something that you had to do on far more than one occasion "yeah yeah" she said as she slumped back down into her bed you walked out into the hall and out into the common room where seventh years were laying all over the chairs and couches you couldn't keep the look of disgust from forming on your face "It's a great advantage not to drink among hard drinking people." "Honestly Tristan is this your new thing sneaking up behind me?" he looked deeply disappointed "and to think i thought my quote would impress you" you gave him a questioning look "since when are you interested in muggle literature Tristan?" "Since you left your tattered copy in the library last year and i had nothing better to do I'm always down for a book about partying, adultery and , achieving your dreams" he said with a wink "so you stole my book" you noticed he actually appeared to look insulted "you avoid me like the plague how was i supposed to return it?" you bit your lip you couldn't deny you felt bad but there was no way in hell you were going to apologize to Tristan Archer so instead you just turned around and walked out

You slid in between Nora and Piper and grabbed a blueberry muffin off of the table and slowly began to slide off the wrapping around it "it's nice to see that the two of you are up and functioning" they both remained silent as you bit into your muffin you looked up to see them staring at you "what..." they both averted their gaze "nothing,,,just you usually only eat in the morning when well...when your trying to eat away your feelings" piper practically whispered your eyebrows shot up in surprise "are you trying to call me fat!?" you said as you licked a crumb off of your lips pipers eyes grew wide "NO! Just"piper was to flustered to speak leaving nora to finish off her sentence "clearly something's wrong and something was clearly wrong last night too and from what we've heard you haven't really told anybody" Brai slowly slid in beside you and eyed the empty muffin wrapper in your hand her eyes narrowed "i knew something was wrong with you last night" you turned around and looked at all of them an incredulous expression on your face "is this just something that everyone knows?" they all just looked away from you "does this have anything to do with what Tristan said last night the whole jinxing the nanny thing?" nora asked looking at the table you let out an exhausted sigh "i didn't jinx the damn nanny" the irritation was clear in your voice but Brai clearly didn't catch on "yes you did every single time she was within ten feet of your father she would break out in hives like she was allergic to him..." you could see the sudden realization upon all their faces you just sighed "well trust me that was the least of my problems" you mutter before getting up "i have to go to the bathroom" brai looked up at you you could tell she felt terrible "do you want me to come with you" "I'm fine" you snapped at her even though you didn't mean to before storming out of the great hall it was true that your father had been cheating on your mother but that wasn't exactly old news he'd been doing it for years but the idea of your little sister finding out had enraged you and he had acted as though he didn't even care you didn't want her to know that feeling the one you got when you found out that the one love story you thought was real was actually complete bullshit But you hadn't been lying when you said it was the least of your problems something had been wrong with your father something was different he had developed a vicious look in his eyes he attended meetings when you knew he didn't have to work he stayed up all night he'd grown a cruel attitude toward the servants a shiver ran down your spine as the memory of him shouting at them entered your mind

You jumped and let out a gasp as you felt a hand clasp around your arm "Adelaide are you okay" you could feel your heart pounding a million miles an hour your eyes drifted up and met Sebastian's calming you slightly "you know our class is in the other direction right? You have potions right now?" you just nodded your head you looked over and seen Tristan eyeing you with apprehension "are you okay?" he asked as he turned to Sebastian whispering that you didn't look very well "I'm fine let's just get to class" "Are you sure" Sebastian asked the worry thick in his voice you forced a smile "yeah I'm sure"

Just as you were about to slip into the classroom Tristan pulled you aside "when i walked into the great hall Brai was looking at me like she wanted to rip my head off is there a reason for that?" he asked you you raised an eyebrow and asked "isn't there alway's a reason for that when it comes to you?" inquisitively he just sighed and leaned his head back against the wall for a second before looking back at you "I'm serious Addie you looked like a bloody zombie walking around the hallway some of the first years were asking for directions and you walked right past them without even looking...i know that i annoy you and that sometimes i do it on purpose just because your reactions are so damn amusing but if i made you look like that i want to know" you had never been so confused the idea of Tristan worrying or caring about anything went against pretty much everything you believed in you shot him a venomous look "as if you could ever have any kind of effect on me Archer i think it's time you get over yourself" you watched as his face turned a light shade of red and his eye's instantly lost the look of concern they had in them before he took a step closer to you a little bit to close for your liking you could feel the heat radiating off of his body and then you felt him place two fingers at the base of your neck you knew that you should have moved away but you were frozen your eyes fixated on his lips he slowly began to run his finger up your neck gently sending a shiver down your spine he finally lifted up your chin and you made eye contact with him his face was void of all emotion as he leaned down toward you his lips so close to yours you could feel his breathe on your face you noticed the scent of coffee you felt your lip tremble for a second and bit it to steady it he then leaned over his cheek was pressed against yours and you could feel his lips brush your ear "I've never seen you look at anything like you wanted it so bad Addie" he whispered before stepping back you could sense the stupefied look you must have worn on your face "it certainly looks like i have an effect on you" he said the arrogance practically dripping from his voice and a smirk splayed across his face as he breezed past you into the classroom your heart was beating so fast you thought it was about to burst you closed your eyes but all you could see was his lips you took a deep breathe and swallowed ridding you of the lump in your throat before heading into class

Tristan wasn't quite sure what it was about Adelaide that made him act the way he did around her i mean maybe he was kind of an arrogant ass all the time he could admit that but around her it seemed amplified about 100 times maybe it was the fact that she seemed to be the only person who didn't like him or appreciate his amazingly witty comments and dashing good looks he'd never had an issue making people pay attention to him but she put up walls that he just could not get past he could never figure out how she was feeling or what she was thinking and it drove him insane it always had he always had to push her as far as he could to get a reaction out of her and when he did it was so satisfying to watch her sapphire blue eyes flare up in anger to watch as she tried to control herself bunching her hands up into fists to watch as her lips trembled as though holding in a waterfall of words that were trying to force there way out her cheeks flushed her entire body radiating a aura of malice and anger he wanted to hear her yell at him just once to lose her control to become uncomposed but it never happened she always calmed herself down and he was just left watching her turn into a stone wall an emotionless mannequin nothing left to show that she'd felt anything other than the red marks left on her palms he didn't really enjoy making her angry he had started out determined to see her laugh or smile but everything he did just seemed to annoy and frustrate her which inspired in him a kind of self-loathing he had never been able to even imagine before laying eyes on her he'd only ever seen one person make her smile at least in a way that felt real that lit up her entire face and it was her little sister Georgina or as Adelaide called her georgie and he could understand it she was possibly the sweetest little girl he had ever met she never cried or got angry or impatient she just ran around trying to make everyone happy and when Adelaide looked at her and stroked her hair he could see the love in her eyes the look that made his heart pound that left him at a loss for words and he wished he could see her like that every single day walking through the halls as though she was glowing shining allowing everyone to feel the warm feeling it gave him like he'd just come inside after spending the day in the freezing cold and was sitting by the fire feeling himself defrost he looked over at her watching as her and Nora worked on creating their calming draught her face so focussed and serious and he knew he would never look at him the way he wanted her too "Do you plan on helping me with this at all you do realize you're supposed to be my partner?" Sebastian said shoving his shoulder lightly Tristan ran his hands through his hair "yeah sorry I'm spacing out I'm just tired" Sebastian nodded and then grinned "well the way Brinley was all over you last night would make you tired" Tristan forced a smile "what can i say I'm irresistible" Sebastian just rolled his eyes "well your good looks and charm don't affect me i need a dash of scurvy-grass and a sprig of peppermint" he said glancing at the book Tristan could hear him muttering about how he didn't understand who decided this was the proper way to describe measurements as he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the peppermint and scurvy-grass as he turned back he seen Nora standing by herself as he looked over at his and Sebastian's station he seen Adelaide standing there looking entirely enthralled by what Sebastian was saying he felt his stomach drop maybe he didn't know much about ancient runes and he hadn't read An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms or a guide to medieval sorcery in his spare time for kicks but he sure as hell knew he was more interesting than Sebastian so he couldn't quite understand why it was that she seemed to genuinely enjoy Sebastian's company but looked like she had been struck by a serious bought of sea sickness whenever Tristan so much as walked by her he walked back over to the table making sure to slam the ingredients down on the table with unnecessary force causing Adelaide to glare at him but he forced himself not to look in her direction "hey Sebastian there's time to socialize after class we have a potion to make in case you forgot" Sebastian just looked at him as though he'd gone crazy "well then we'll go over advanced rune translation later tonight and make sure we still remember everything from last year?" "Yeah of course I'll meet you in the library around 7:30" Addie smiled and nodded her head in agreement before sauntering back over to her station Tristan just stood there glowering at his friend "have a study date later?" Sebastian's cheeks flushed a bright pink as he looked sheepishly down at the potion he was intent on stirring "Shut up" he sputtered


	3. Chapter 3: Sub Rosa

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Adelaide asked as she stared at Tristan suspiciously "I said Sebastian is sick he can't come out he's not going to be able to attend your little "study date" replied Tristan Adelaide couldn't help but notice that he said the words study date with utter contempt "he was perfectly fine at dinner" she said clearly extremely irritated Tristan just sighed "well maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him" this was in fact not a lie Tristan had offered him some candy little had he known that it had been a puking pastille from a skiving snackbox he'd picked up at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes he'd planned on using it for dodging tests he hadn't studied for but this had seemed like just as good of a reason he couldn't possibly have allowed Sebastian to do this to himself he was to naive to innocent he couldn't see that Addie clearly didn't feel the same way about him Tristan had to protect him at least that's what he had been telling himself completely refusing the possibility that he had just been jealous of the idea of the two of them spending time alone together he felt his jaw clench as the thought ran through his head again 'I'm not jealous of anyone people are jealous of me' he thought before snapping back into reality he noticed Adelaide slumped down on the couch her head in her hands he groaned inwardly he could feel the guilt creeping up on him "why does it matter to you so much anyways? It's not like your going to be quizzed tomorrow it's your first day" "You wouldn't understand and even if you would i still wouldn't tell you can you just go away now" she said she meant it to sound menacing but it just showed how distressed she really was Tristan had seen her stressed before near exams she turned into a complete psychopath but somehow this seemed different than that more urgent he sat down on the couch beside her "just tell me already would you your making me feel bad" she just scoffed "i doubt anything ever makes you feel bad" "Oh merlin would you just stop it with the whole i hate Tristan Archer more than anything in the bloody world campaign and tell me what the hell is wrong with you" "if i tell you will you shut up" she practically screamed at him shocking him slightly "sure i guess" he muttered "I'm going to look like a complete idiot tomorrow ancient runes was...difficult last year but it was doable but when i went through this years textbook it made no sense i didn't understand a word of it it was just confusing" Tristan felt confused "i don't understand your upset because you don't understand something you haven't even been taught yet" Adelaide groaned and stood up "i knew this was stupid i knew you wouldn't understand" Tristan stood up and grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around quickly nearly bumping into him "For one stop walking away from me it's starting to get very frustrating and second of all no i don't understand why the smartest girl i know is scared of looking like an idiot i can't fathom that the girl who got a perfect score on her O.W.L.S could ever for even a second think she wasn't capable of completely mastering ancient runes and if there's a question you can't answer tomorrow I'm sorry but who cares no one expects you to know everything but if you really care that much I'll help you study okay" as he finally took a breathe he noticed the blush across Addie's cheeks "you...you think I'm smart?" she asked clearly flustered Tristan just rolled his eyes "are we going to the library or not?"

"No offence but this is so unbelievably boring" Tristan said as he lay on top of the table "and you are so unbelievably useless you said you were going to help me not lay there distracting me" Adelaide whispered harshly Tristan put down his copy of 'ancient runes made easy' his signature smirk upon his face "so you find me distracting?" "You know i didn't mean it that way" she muttered her face completely scarlet causing Tristan to laugh "I'm sure okay so what is used to represent zero?" he asked her raising an eyebrow Adelaide rolled her eyes "The demiguise it's ability to make itself invisible is used to symbolise zero that's beginners stuff" Tristan stepped down from the table "we've been here for an hour it's almost curfew can we just call it a night" Adelaide sighed "fine" she said as she started packing her bag as Tristan watched as she packed her bag and then as she stretched lifting her arms over head pulling up the bottom of her shirt exposing her bare stomach he could see it had goose bumps from being exposed to the cool air but then he noticed it the left side of her stomach it was a scar the area around it was bright red and he couldn't help but reach out and run his fingertips over it causing Addie to jump and step back from him "what the hell are you doing?" she said he couldn't help but notice that she looked terrified as she pulled on the hem of her shirt clearly feeling uncomfortable "what is that? On your stomach the scar what is that from?" he said it much more harshly than he had meant to but the idea of Adelaide being hurt in anyway caused him pain and it had looked intentional it had formed the shape of something but he hadn't been able to tell "it's nothing" she hissed at him he felt his teeth grind against each other and he pulled her into him grabbing the at the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up he could see the scar was in the shape of a rose the words "sub rosa" were written underneath "how is that nothing!" he screamed at her she quickly shoved him away from her "i said it's nothing" she said before grabbing her bag and running away Tristan ran his hands through his hair and sat down staring down at the table wondering how he could possibly have been so stupid

Adelaide could feel the tears streaming down her face as she ran down the halls how could she have let him see it how could she have been so dumb she felt like screaming she could feel her heart pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe she turned into the bathroom and slumped down against the wall sobbing now as the memories flashed through her head her fathers words echoed in her mind "i didn't mean for you to find out" "you have no choice now" "curiosity killed the cat Adelaide" Adelaide rubbed at her wrists as she remembered how amused he had seemed even as they had held her down she could hear the sizzle of the iron as it had been taken off the fire she could remember pleading begging and she could see his face in her mind his eyes were cold but a smile was upon his lips it had made her sick to her stomach her hands flew to the mark upon her stomach she knew it wasn't really burning but she could swear she could feel it as though the skin was melting off of her body once again she dragged her nails down her arm as hard as she could trying to make the memories go away by focussing on the pain she could feel the skin in her nails she felt blood trickle down her arm she took a deep breathe and stood up heading over to the sink and running her arm under the water she winced as the water connected with the scratches she was going to have to come up with a good excuse for this

Tristan burst into his room "what does sub rosa mean?" he practically yelled at Sebastian who stared at him eyes wide "sub rosa um...it's Latin for "under the rose" why do you need to know that?" Tristan walked over to his bed sitting down "don't worry about it it's not important" Tristan stripped off his shirt throwing it down beside the bed "is there some kind of significance to it?" he asked eyeing Sebastian hoping that he would realize this wasn't a time to ask questions "the rose has an ancient history of being used as a symbol for secrecy or confidentiality seriously what is this about?" Tristan forced a smile as he looked at his friend "seriously don't worry about it it's just something i read somewhere and i couldn't get it off my mind" he could tell Sebastian didn't believe him but he dropped it "So did you tell Adelaide i couldn't make it? How did she react" "she was honestly and truly devastated" Tristan knew he couldn't tell his friend the truth it would just lead to accusations and an argument and he just wasn't it the mood " Sebastian looked up at him a huge grin on his face "really?" "I swear to merlin" Tristan said patting Sebastian on the shoulder before going to change into his pajamas

Adelaide Slipped into her room as quietly as possible in hopes that Brai would already be asleep but as she knew she would be she was wrong as soon as she had shut the door behind her she heard Brai's voice "how was it!" she asked all smiles clearly wanting to hear every single detail you averted your eyes from her "it turns out he wasn't feeling well" you said quietly Brai's face was suddenly serious "oh my goodness is he okay? Where were you did you study by yourself?" you nodded your head "he's fine and not exactly" you said as you used to hands to attempt to cover your arms and you crossed over to the wardrobe "what do you mean not exactly?" Brai asked you could tell she was standing right behind you now "well Tristan may sort of helped me study" you said trying to make it seem as though it had been no big deal but a shrill screech of "what!" left brai's lips as she grabbed your arm causing you to cry out in pain making her whip her hand away from you her eyes instantly drifted to your arm "what happened" she asked staring at you anger clear on her face "did Tristan do that?" your eyes grew wide you hadn't even thought that she would jump to that conclusion you knew you shouldn't have said you were with Tristan "no of course not" she looked at you skeptically "then what happened?" "Seriously Brai it was just a cat" you said as you looked down at your arm "a very vicious cat..."


	4. Chapter 4 : unconscious Beauty

Sub rosa...under the rose...secrecy was all that had run through Tristan's mind all night Addie had a secret a secret much worse than any of the "bad behaviour" she had displayed over the summer and Tristan was determined to find out what it was it had kept him up all night he couldn't think of anything important enough for Addie to purposely mark up her skin in that way although in a way it was sort of beautiful Tristan could only recall the meaning of one rose colour and that was dark red it meant unconscious beauty and Addie certainly wasn't conscious of how beautiful she was so all night he pictured the scar on Adelaide's stomach as a deep dark red and in a way it helped him deal with the pain that either she or even worse someone else had marked her in such a horrific fashion

As he slid out of bed he felt like a zombie his limbs were heavy as were his eyelids he considered faking sick but it was only the second day there was no possible way they would buy it he dragged himself over to the mirror his feet merely sliding over the floor he looked like a mess but sometimes girls bought that whole look it made you seem deep and pensive like you had to many important and fascinating things to ponder upon to actually sleep he ran his hands through his hair he was much to lazy to really get to cleaned up today he wandered over to his wardrobe and put on his uniform

As Tristan walked into the group hall he seen everyone seated at the table Addie, Brai, Sebastian, Parker, Piper, Nora and, Oliver sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if his presence was even necessary within their little group he was sure Sebastian could have easily filled the void and with much less confrontation amongst them he couldn't help but notice that Addie was wearing her robe she almost never actually wore it she always said it was to constricting and seemed like something a muggle would just expect them to wear

"You're going to have to do something to hide those if you don't want people questioning you all day" Brai said as she eyed the scars that had formed on Adelaide's arm Adelaide groaned and muttered "i know" as she pulled her robe out of her wardrobe she hated the bloody thing but for today at least it would have to do she could easily sneak a star grass salve out of potions class later on but for now she was going to die from heat exhaustion from wearing her robe she already knew she looked exhausted as she ran a brush through her hair refusing to look in the mirror not wanting to see the what she was sure would be racoon eyes looking back at her she had been up all night worried about seeing Tristan what would he do would he bring it up would he even care at all for some reason thinking about him not caring stung a little bit but Adelaide shook it off and headed for the dining hall with Brai

As she entered the dining hall she felt instant relief as she noticed that Tristan was no where to be seen she and Brai went and sat down in their usual spots and her eye's drifting over Sebastian full of sympathy "how are you feeling i heard you were pretty sick last night?" Sebastian's cheeks turned a light shade of pink "uh yeah it must have been something i ate I'm really sorry i swear I'll make it up to you at some point i swear" "there's no need to be sorry i completely understand we can just study together another time" Addie said with a smile she could tell that Brai was rolling her eye's. A shadow loomed over the table and then Addie felt the table vibrate as Tristan slammed down into his seat her eye's took in his appearance quickly he looked exhausted and there were bags under his eyes but his hair was still perfect she felt the need to ask why he clearly hadn't slept the night before but she already had an idea Addie could feel the lump forming in her throat and her stomach becoming knotted she leaned over to brai and whispered "I'm going to herbology early see how the plants are doing" before getting up and dashing away from the table the group all just looked at each other confused and questioning trying to see if anyone had an answer as to why Addie had run away but tristan just sighed and laid his head on the table

Addie had managed to avoid Tristan all day although it hadn't been easy she had decided not to eat all day knowing he would be in the dining hall and as she sat on the floor of the observation deck her stomach rumbled and she sighed and out down her tattered copy of pride and prejudice sure maybe it was a muggle book but it was still amazing she layed down and looked up at the stars taking note of all the constellations before slowly shutting her eyes forcing herself to think happy thoughts like chasing her sister on the beach during the summer and acing her O.W.L.S and the way Tristan smiled...no wait that wasn't right her eyes snapped open and she jumped and let out a loud gasp as she seen Tristan standing over her "taking a nap?" "No" Addie said through gritted teeth she couldn't help but notice that Tristan looked upset which was unusual for him the only time she'd ever seen him upset was if slytherin lost a quidditch game or one of his pranks didn't turn out exactly the way he wanted it to "we need to talk" he practically whispered Addie's expression softened as she heard the concern in his voice she waved her hand to the area beside her and Tristan slid down the wall until he was seated beside her and turned to her "so what's the big secret Addie" "i hate that you call me that" that was a lie she loved that Tristan was the only one who called her Addie "that's really not what we need to talk about is it" Tristan said irritation clear in his voice "I can't tell you that's why it's a secret" she said as her eyes connected with his "did someone do this to you did someone hurt you" she could hear the anger in his voice anger that someone could have possibly hurt her and it made her heart skip a beat "it doesn't matter Tristan" "IT MATTERS TO ME" he screamed at her Addie could feel a tear slip down her face Tristan's eyes grew wide "oh no no don't cry i didn't mean to yell" he said taking her face in his and wiping away her tear "it was him he's gone crazy i don't know what to do" Addie said through sobs "who addie i need to know who" "my father" she whispered before burying her face into his chest

she hadn't been able to tell anyone and it felt so good to finally say the words that her father was insane. Tristan was practically shaking with anger how could he do that hurt his daughter in that way "why why would he do this" Addie shook her head "i can't tell you just please don't tell anyone swear to me you won't tell anyone" Tristan looked into Adelaide's eyes and seen how scared she was "i swear to merlin i won't tell anyone you need to go to bed" he said before standing up and offering her his hand


End file.
